I'm a Galluci: Tale of Faith Galluci
I'm a Galluci: Tale of Faith Galluci 'is an upcoming fanfic about Faith Talia Galluci, the one Galluci child who is good natured and not evil. It shows how Faith is drawn into the same games as her bloodthirsty siblings, as they try to hunt her down and kill her. While trying to evade her siblings, Faith meets new friends and enemies, and ends up having more obstacles than she's bargained for. Opening Chapter Summary ''You know that feeling, the feeling you get when you narrowly avoid something dangerous? I have felt that since whenever I could remember. ''(cut to young Faith playing by a river) ''Being the uncorrupted Galluci, I had to always be on my toes... in case something dangerous happens. ''(Jon Galluci jumps in the river, shoving Faith underwater. Faith can be seen screaming as bubbles come from her mouth, but Jon doesn't release) ''It all started when I was 10, when Jon made an attempt on my life. ''(Jon is forced off of Faith, who surfaces with a huge gasp of air. Jon is seen running off as a peacekeeper helps Faith out of the water.) ''After nearly drowning, I befriended my savior, a peacekeeper named Jordan Howe. He raised me as his own daughter, but I knew I wouldn't evade my family forever. At 13 years of age, reaping day was upon me... a day that would forever change my life. Characters Protagonists '''Faith Galluci, the main protagonist which the story is told from, is a spunky girl who improvises to get through life. Jack Shaw, the tribute Faith meets during training, is a humble and loyal boy who vowes to protect the innocent, such as Faith. Howard McDiamond, another tribute Faith meets, is a quiet kid who's intelligence knows no bounds. Shelby Casse, a tribute who's betrayed by the Careers, is found and saved by Faith. She joins Faith's alliance and vows to help her end the careers. Tunaroa Moeaitu, the ex-leader of the Careers, who recognized part of his own sister inside Faith, and flipped to her group. He was also the only one to not betray Shelby. Antagonists Sofia Galluci, the main antagonist and sister of Faith, is bound and determined to kill her sister after Faith sells her out to the peacekeepers. Jon Galluci, one of the secondary antagonists, wants to make Faith suffer a horrible death to satisfy his sadistic pleasures. Wilfred Frost, the secondary antagonist and co-leader of the careers, wants to kill Faith and her friends to gain love from Sofia. Antony Galluci, a tertiary antagonist who actually doesn't want to kill Faith at all. However, he still is a hostile tribute that Faith and co have to eliminate to escape the Hunger Games. Raleigh Lease, the rival and archnemisis of Faith, who hates Faith after she embarassed Raleigh in training. She serves as the antagonist for much of the first act. Georgia Gardner, the right arm of Raleigh, who follows her orders with undying loyalty.